


"This is my wife, Elizabeth"

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, LBD Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LBD Ficathon Prompt #5: The first time William introduces Lizzie as his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This is my wife, Elizabeth"

They’re on a plane of all places, when they run into her. He hasn’t seen her in a decade, so of course she is in the seat right across the aisle from them on their way to their honeymoon.

“William Darcy!” she cries, her sweet southern drawl echoing through the first class cabin, “Fancy seein’ you here. What has it been, ten years?”

“Just about,” He answers, “Lee, this is my wife Elizabeth. Lizzie, this is Lee Edington. We went to school together.” He realizes that this is the first time he has introduced Lizzie to anyone as his wife. A warm feeling spreads over him. He feels proud and a little bit giddy. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lizzie says waving from her window seat, “which school did you go to together? William always just says school so I never can tell.”

“We were at Harvard together. Now William, I didn’t know you were married. When was the weddin’?”

“Yesterday.”

“Well then, I owe y’all some congratulations.”

“Thank you. What are you doing in San Francisco?”

“I was coming back from a meetin’ in China and I decided to spend a few days here. Do you remember Caroline O’Malley from school?”

“She was an art history major, right? She had the short brown bob?”

“Exactly! Well, she and I became dear friends after we left school, when we were livin’ in New York. She just moved to San Francisco and I went to see her apartment.”

In the seat next to him, Lizzie made a point of flipping the page of her book loudly enough to get Will’s attention. 

“Lee, I don’t mean to be rude, but I am headed on my honeymoon and I fear I’m neglecting my new wife.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I need to take a sleeping pill anyway before we take off. Congratulations again!”

“Thank you,” he said turning back to Lizzie and engaging her in conversation about their honeymoon plan.

Later, when they hear the snores from across the aisle, she asks the question she has wanted to ask since she heard the cry of “William Darcy” in a southern drawl not dissimilar to her mother’s.

“William, is she an ex-girlfriend?”

He expected the question, after all, no one really calls him William, but he still stumbles, “No, well, sort of. Not entirely. She was a fling.”

“A fling?” Lizzie quirks an eyebrow because having a fling is not exactly something she would have expected from her husband.

‘Alright, we dated but we were never official. She comes from an old southern family and her mother was encouraging her to get back with an old boyfriend so she could marry him and unite their families. She was feeling rebellious and decided to set her eyes on a northern boy, particularly a liberal one, to anger her mother. You see, her family is old tobacco money and everyone in her family had gone to Ole Miss but her.”

“Choosing Harvard over Ole Miss normally wouldn’t cause a scandal.”

“No, but it did with her.”

“Okay, and so what does she do now?”

“Last I heard, she was a lawyer protecting her family’s tobacco interests.”

“I take it you and liberalism were just a phase.”

“Yes.”

“Good. I would hate to think you could have ended up with someone that reminds me so much of my mother.”


End file.
